


Eclipsa - Drawing

by planetundersiege



Series: Eclipsa Fics [4]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Art, Cheek marks, Cute, Digital Art, Drawing, Dress, Eclipsa, Eclipsa Butterfly - Freeform, Fanart, Gen, Mewman, Smile, Svtfoe, The new episode had me screaming, spades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Image of Eclipsa in the dress from “Butterfly Trap”.





	Eclipsa - Drawing

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Eclipsa okay

[](http://cubeupload.com/im/YXhn6t.jpeg)


End file.
